DARK CLOUDS
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Si j'avais fait le bon choix, ils seraient peut-être encore là, à rire, se chamailler, passer le balaie en chantant dans ce château vide. Or, je leurs ai fait confiance, ils me l'avaient demandé, c'est vraie mais je vous demande pardon. L'escouade Levi. [OS] [MxM] [EN CORRECTION]


**Hello ! Comme la fan fic de Ao No Exorcist, celle-ci à été écrite en _2013_. Pardonnez le fluff et tout, mais bon, c'est drôle de voir mes premières fan fic je trouve. Voilà, donc ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

 _850e année._

« _Si j'avais fait le bon choix, ils seraient peut-être encore là, à rire, se chamailler, passer le balaie en chantant dans ce château vide. Or, je leurs ai fait confiance, il me l'avait demandé c'est vraie. Je vous demandes pardon. L'escouade Levi._ »

Eren Jaeger ouvrit les yeux. Encore une fois, il s'était réveillé tout en sueur. Encore ses putains de cauchemars nocturnes. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de la même chose. Il revivait la même scène chaque nuits. Pourtant des morts il en voyait tout les jours, tout les jours des frères d'armes mourraient, dévorés par des humains titanesques cannibales. Le sang ne cessera-t-il jamais de couler ? Chassant ses idées noirs, le jeune soldat se frotta les yeux avant de se lever. Il s'habilla revêtant son uniforme militaire puis se rendit dans la salle commune, un endroit qui était animé, autrefois.

Dans un grincement de porte, Eren entra dans la salle et y vit le Caporal Rivaille, assit sur une chaise, dos à la porte. Devinant qu'il devait être de mauvaise humeur, le plus jeune hésita avant d'engager la conversation car depuis la mort de son escouade, Rivaille se montrait très distant. Plus distant qu'il ne l'était d'origine.

\- Bonjours Caporal, dit-il en plaquant son poing sur son cœur d'un geste solennel.

Le caporal se retourna vers lui, lasse, comme trop fatigué pour aligner trois mots. Gêné, le plus grand s'avança jusqu'à lui et se servit une tasse de thé suivit d'un pain fraichement sortie du four.

\- C-Caporal, je vais vous paraitre indiscret m-mais... Rivaille haussa un sourcil.  
\- Accouches, Eren.  
\- Mais je crois.. je crois que vous ne dormez pas assez !  
\- C'est ça qui te tracasse, le môme ? Sache que je ne suis pas une putain de victime, je ne suis pas un faible, même si je suis fatigué. Tu veux que je t'écrases le crâne sur le sol pour que tu cesses de raconter de tel conneries ?  
\- N-Non.. Je-Je suis désolé si je vous ai vexé, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! Bafouilla-t-il en détournant le regard, mâchouillant presque machinalement son morceau de pain.  
\- Pour la peine, tu iras nettoyer les écuries.  
\- Seul ?! Mais-  
\- Seul. Coupa net Rivaille qui eu un sourire en coin. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans des moments comme ceux la ? Et maintenant.  
\- B-Bien..

A contre cœur, Eren quitta la salle sans se retourner. Il était dégouté, fatigué, lassé des caprices du caporal maniaque. Que faisait-il encore dans ce château ? Étaient-ils ici dans l'unique but de « contrôler » sa forme de Titan ? Devenir plus performant ? Ou simplement était-ce encore un des caprices de ce nain vulgaire ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qui firent gamberger Jaeger. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Hanji qui l'attrapa par les épaules. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle appuya sous son œil avec son pouce et remarqua alors d'énorme cernes. Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

\- Eren, tu dors bien la nuit ? La fatigue pourrait nuire à ta santé, surtout si tu te transformes en Titan ! Tu pourrais perdre le contrôle de toi même et blesser, même tuer un de tes coéquipiers Qu'a prévu Rivaille pour toi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Nettoyer les écuries je m'y rends de ce pas, je veux finir au plus vite. Excuse moi Hanji, mais je dois y aller sinon je désobéis à un ordre direct de mon supérieur, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de recevoir une soupe de phalanges en pleine face aujourd'hui.  
\- Je sais bien.. mais, passe me voir lorsque tu auras finit, je te donnerais une boisson vitaminé, tu te sentiras mieux. D'accord ? Bien.

Sa supérieur ne le laissa pas placer un mot qu'elle disparue presque en courant. On aurait pu deviner que la binoclarde allait rendre un rapport important à Rivaille, qui lui, chercherait surement une excuse pour esquiver le long paver que lui préparait Hanji alors qu'une personne normale le raconterait en quelques lignes.

Dehors le temps était doux, les oiseaux chantaient, le garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes huma l'aire puis ferma ses yeux pour mieux apprécier l'odeur de l'herbe à la fine couche de rosée du petit matin. Il pouvait y déceler l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupé, l'odeur des fleurs. Mais, pas question de rêvasser, il avait une écurie à s'occuper. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se rendit devant le premier boxe. Mais là, surprise. Tout étaient parfaitement propre.

« C'est une blague ! Mon Dieu que je déteste l'humour de Rivaille ! Je le déteste ! Il va me rendre dingue, fou ! AAHH ! »

Il se tira les cheveux, ne sachant que faire. Pourquoi Levi l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Seul ? Pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, il prit l'initiative de donner du fourrage aux chevaux. Il s'attarda sur le cheval de son caporal. C'est vraie qu'il était nettement plus beau que les autres. C'était presque une évidence pour Eren, avec un maniaque pareil, ce n'était pas étonnant que même le poile de la bête brillait à l'ombre. Confus, il eu une idée qui l'occupa un moment. Faire briller la robe des chevaux. Celui de Hanji, ceux des quelques membres accompagnant le Caporal, puis le siens.  
« Il sera content, du moins, je l'espères. »

Il se mit a la tâche et fit briller les chevaux comme il le pouvait. Fière de lui, il passa son avant bras sur son front en sueur avant de soupirer. Mais, une sensation désagréable lui donna l'impression qu'un frisson courait le long de son échine. Il se retourna et vit un regard gris métallique plonger dans le siens. Le souffle coupé, il ne dit pas un mot. Avait-il fait une faute ? Le plus petit des deux croisa ses bras sur son torse et d'un haire hautain bien calculé et déclara enfin.

\- Heh bien, je vois que tu es moins bête que ce que tu laisse prétendre, Eren. Je suis surpris que tu te sois rendu compte qu'il fallait redonner un peu de neuf à ces animaux.  
\- H-Heichou..  
\- Tu as finit ici, on ira alors toi et moi faire les étages. J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Heh ? B-Besoin de moi ?  
\- Oui, ça te gêne ? C'est un ordre de toute façon. Alors ramène toi après le déjeuné. Les autres membres iront chercher des vivres. Oh tiens, pendant que j'y penses. Hanji m'as rapporté que nous resterons ici encore un moment.

Le petit Caporal tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus laissant derrière lui un Eren déconcerté. Bon sang, pourquoi lui ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à Hanji de l'aider ? Ou tout simplement.. Il eu un flash qu'il chassa directement de ses pensées en secouant la tête. Mais seulement, cette phrase le hanté depuis plusieurs jours. « Et si le Caporal ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de moi ? »

Pensée futile se dit-il un sourire mi naïf, mi triste sur le visage.

« Je n'ai rien à lui donner, et je suis un homme »

Comme promis, après le déjeuné Eren rattrapa de justesse Rivaille qui montait à peine les escaliers. Il n'était pas en retard. Il salua son supérieur solennellement qui lui rendit son salut avec un hochement de tête. Rivaille avait troqué son uniforme de tueur de Titan pour une chemise et un pantalon blanc serré de près sur des lanières de cuire. Eren en avait fait de même. Lorsque le Caporal ouvrit la porte, il constata avec dégouts que des araignées avaient élue domicile ici. Eren remarqua l'irritation de Rivaille et eut un sourire bête.

\- Tu tues à toi tout seul des titans hauts comme des maisons, mais tu as peur de petites araignées... c'est vraiment bizarre, pensa le brun toujours ce petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.  
\- Eren tu m'écoutes ?!  
\- H-O-Oh ! Pardon je-Ah !  
\- Attrape ça et commence a balayer ici, ici, et ici. Pigé le môme ?

\- Oui !

Du mieux qu'il put, il commença à balayer les zones indiqué par le maniaque pendant que lui, ouvrait les fenêtres. Ensembles, ils allèrent très vite. Eren ne remarqua pas que bientôt, ils avaient finit. Il n'était pas fatigué et pour une raison étrange, il appréciait la compagnie de son supérieur.

\- Eren, viens par ici.  
\- Hum ? Le garçon se rapprocha de lui tandis que le Caporal désigna du doigt le plafond.  
\- Étant trop petit, j'ai besoin que tu me portes jusqu'en haut, je veux absolument enlever ces toiles d'araignées.  
\- Mais vous êtes surement trop lourd pour mo-, il se tut net lorsqu'une aura noir enveloppa le plus petit. C-Compris...  
\- Je t'aurais bien porté, mais j'ai une blessure a la jambe et tu vois bien que cette salle est vide, il n'y a aucuns meubles. Tu feras avec. - Je m'en souviens..

Eren se mit accroupi et senti son supérieur passer une jambe au dessus de son épaule, puis la deuxième. Le porteur agrippa ses tibias et poussa sur ses jambes pour se mettre debout.

\- Il est vraiment lourd ! Se plaignit le plus jeune en serrant les dents, sentant ses muscles brûler au niveau de ses cuisses et ses mollets.  
\- Tu me fais tomber, je te tue.  
\- Bah voyons.. pesta silencieusement Eren qui se mit tant bien que mal debout.

Une fois debout, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il cru qu'ils allaient tomber en arrière. Mais heureusement, Levi se pencha en avant pour contre balancer leurs poids.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que si tu me faisais tomber je t'arrachais la tête ?  
\- D-Désolé j'ai été vraiment surpris ! Je ferais attention.

Il cru que son corps allait se faire écraser, c'est vraie que, en Titan il était fort mais sous forme humaine.. Ce n'était pas la même histoire. Pendant qu'il était une nouvelle fois entrain de gamberger, il sentit avec gêne le corps de Rivaille s'appuyer contre le siens. C'était vraiment déconcertant de savoir que son ventre caressait l'arrière de son crâne, que ses jambes entouraient son cou. Il sentait sa chaleur contre lui, si seulement cette chaleur il pouvait la sentir plus contre lui, contre tout son corps, partout. NON ! Il maudit le faite que son caporal faisait exprès de faire bouger son corps de façon provocante. Le faisait-il exprès ? Ou était le jeune adolescent qui se faisait trop de films ? Eren fit taire ses fantasmes en se donnant une claque mentale.

\- Eren ? La voix se Rivaille le sortie de sa rêverie, un peu trop brusquement.  
\- Heeehh ?  
\- F-Fais attention !

Eren avait relevé la tête trop brusquement, il tapa l'arrière son crâne sur le ventre de Rivaille qui lui, sursauta et pencha son corps en arrière. L'inévitable arriva. Les deux corps basculèrent dangereusement dans le vide mais fort heureusement, le caporal n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il étira son corps le plus haut possible et attrapa la poutre du plafond, retenant Eren avec ses jambes. Le jeune garçon avait fermé les yeux, prêt a sentir son souffle couper par la chute mais rien ne vint, seulement une douleur aigu sur le haut de son crâne qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Eren, la prochaine fois que tu me fais peur comme ça, je te jures que je te casses la gueule, et toutes tes dents !  
\- Ite-te-te... Pardonnez moi Caporal, je.. pardon..  
\- Bon, fais moi descendre j'en ai assez, puis tout est propre.  
\- B-Bien..

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, se baissant convenablement. Mais, Rivaille commis une grave erreur d'inattention. Lorsqu'il posa son pied blessé au sol, il appuya de tout son poids dessus, puis jura dans un grognement de fureur. Le regard vif, Eren attrapa par le col son caporal qui était à deux doigts de tomber. Pendant quelque secondes, Eren put constater que Rivaille ne tenait que grâce à lui, s'il le lâchait, il tomberait.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il ramena violemment le corps de son supérieur en avant, le collant à lui. Étrange. Levi ne bougea pas, ses bras s'étaient refermé autour de son cou. Puis il se fit de plus en plus lourd. Jusqu'à ce que Eren fasse un pas en arrière, emporté par son poids.

\- Levi ? Aucunes réponses. Levi ? Hey ? Caporal Heichou ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ?

L'espace d'un instant, il cru qu'il se moquait de lui, qu'il voulait lui faire peur. Mais, la sueur sur le front à la peau de lait de son supérieur en disait long sur son état. « JE SUIS TROP BÊTE ! » Pesta Eren qui n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Rivaille travaillait dure, qu'il s'en rendait malade. Pire encore, il venait de s'appuyer sur une blessure encore fraiche. Ayant suivit les cours de Hanji, Eren savait très bien qu'une trop forte douleur pouvait faire évanouir même le plus fort de tout les hommes.

Instinctivement, le brun porta le plus vieux du mieux qu'il put dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit grand la couverture et glissa son Caporal dans le lit. Il prit soin de lui enlever sa chemise trempé avant de le couvrir tout en recouvrant son front d'un gant d'eau froide. Il ne voulait pas prévenir Hanji. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenait-il à s'occuper de Rivaille ? C'était assez étrange à dire mais il veilla sur lui, comme une mère sur son enfant.

Lorsque Rivaille ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il était ici.

« Je ne me souviens pas de m'être couché.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu avec Hanji pour finir dans un état pareil ? » Le maniaque sentit alors un poids sur son ventre. « Eren ?! » La surprise lui cloua le bec. Eren dormait sur son ventre, même si son corps était assis sur une chaise. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il tourna la tête sur le coté pour y observer la pendule qui affichait minuit, puis une chose mouillée tomba de son front. Il venait de comprendre. Sans plus tarder, il tendit sa main vers la masse chevelu brune qui s'était assoupie sur lui puis les ébouriffa gentiment. Gentiment ? Gentiment. L'hôte se réveilla en sursaut en relevant immédiatement la tête, la bave encore aux coins des lèvres, il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux. « Mince, je me suis endormie sur.. Rivaille ! »

\- C-Caporal ! V-Vous vous sentez mieux ? Je.. Je vous ai veillé, changé votre gant toute les heurs, et je vous ai changé votre bandage a la jambe. Je n'ai pas touché autre chose, je peux vous rassurer ! Bafouilla très maladroitement le plus jeune qui avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait fait ça.  
\- Je.. me suis endormie sur le bureau, non ?  
\- Heh ? Non, vous vous êtes.. évanouis dans mes bras après vous êtres appuyé sur votre jambe ..  
\- Tu as prévenu Hanji pour ça ?  
\- N-Non.. j'aurais dû, mais.. je ne l'ai pas fait. Je.. Pardon, j'aurais dû le faire !  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- P-Pardon.. ? Le plus petit ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris. Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Tu sais bien à quel point elle aime parler de tout et de rien, donc on a évité le pire. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?  
\- Non, mise à part moi, il n'y a personne d'autre..  
\- Tant mieux alors. Appelle moi Rivaille.  
\- R-Caporal..  
\- Rivaille.  
\- R-...Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre nom, je ne suis pas assez proche de vous et puis.. puis.. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fièvre qui vous fait dire ça !  
\- Idiot. Ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui me fera perdre mes moyens, espèce de gamin stupide, appelle moi Rivaille sans te poser de question ou je m'énerve.  
\- Rivaille !

Un aire de surprise apparu sur le visage du plus vieux, mais disparue comme neige au soleil. L'ambiance devint différente, presque étouffante. Mal à l'aise, Eren se leva et balbutia une excuse en se retournant, mais il fut retenu par une poigne de fer. Ce qu'il vit à cette instant le pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était plus un regard lasse, de haine, ou encore moqueur que dégageait le caporal mais un regard fiévreux, presque bestiale.

\- Reste ici le mioche, je n'ai pas finit avec toi.

\- H-Heichou.. Heu.. Rivaille.. je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous avez, mais je peux vous appeler Hanji si vous le vou-  
\- Assis. Coupa Rivaille sur un ton tranchant. Eren avait intérêt à obéir si il voulait garder sa tête.  
\- H-Heichou... ?  
\- Ta gueule Eren.

L'adolescent se tut, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Que voulez le caporal exactement ? Il l'observa sans dire un mot, sans doute par crainte de se recevoir un coup. L'ambiance était lourde, l'autre ne disait rien, toujours sa main retenant Eren par le poignet. Il fallait qu'il parle, il fallait qu'il brise ce silence insupportable, gênant. Hésitation. Puis ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles même.

\- Heichou je vais vous laisser tranquille, je penses qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous sera plus que favorable, à moi aussi. Je suis exténué par cette journée.  
\- Eren, ferme la.  
\- Que-Quoi ?

Il n'y avait aucun sens à cette conversation. Que voulez t-il ? Tout ce que Eren voulait à cet instant, c'était une réponse à toutes ses questions.

En vain, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprend pas. Mais il comprit ce que Rivaille avait en tête lorsque celui-ci tira sur son col en rapprochant leurs visages dangereusement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Ce fut un simple touché qui déconcerta le plus jeune, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Levi le fit basculer en arrière en l'allongeant de tout son long puis monta sur lui à califourchon, lui retenant solidement les bras au dessus de sa tête, bloquant ses hanches avec ses jambes pour éviter toute fuite possible. Eren était à la merci de son Caporal.

\- H-Heichou.. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Je ne .. comprends pas..  
\- C'est simple, tu es désormais à moi seul.  
\- H..Heeh.. ?

Partagé entre la peur, l'angoisse et la surprise l'adolescent se mit a trembler, ce qui n'échappa pas au caporal qui soupira avant de caresser du bout de ses lèvres, la joue brulante du plus jeune. Tout se passait au ralenti dans la tête du brun, qui n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre alors qu'il sentait une paire de canine mordre progressivement la peau de son cou. Rivaille était-il possessif à ce point ? Sur ça, Eren n'en doutait plus puisqu'il du serrer les dents dans un gémissement lorsque la morsure s'accentua. Le sang coagulait alors le Caporal entreprit de lécher le liquide rougeâtre en laissant au passage une magnifique marque violette sur une morsure profonde. Eren tourna la tête sur le coté, essayant de déstabiliser Rivaille tout en poussant des gémissements de protestations mal contenue.

\- R-Rivaille.. p-pourquoi ?  
\- La réponses me semble évidente pourtant, répondit le plus vieux entre deux soupire. Parce que j'en ai envie.  
\- Qu.. Mmm-Rivaille ! N-Non pas ici, vraiment sil-vous-plait !  
\- Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouché Eren, je sais bien que tu l'as déjà fait avec « elle », trancha Rivaille d'un ton sans appel qui avait posé sa main sur son ventre.  
\- Heeehh ? Vous vous trompez je suis vraiment vierge !

Il l'avait presque crier, honteux, il cacha son visage qu'il cru cramoisie sous l'effet de la chaleur. Une expression de surprise brilla dans les yeux du plus vieux, qui fut soulagé d'un certains coté.

\- Tu ne l'as donc pas fait avec Ackerman, ni, ni personne, hein ?

\- Eren ?  
\- … Je..  
\- Réponds bordel ou je te casses les os !  
\- Je... Non vous ai-je dit ! Je n'ai jamais touché quelqu'un, ni personne ne m'a touché comme vous le faite maintenant !  
\- J'ai compris.

Il ne sentait plus aucuns mouvements sur lui. En faite, Rivaille attendait tout simplement que Eren veuille bien découvrir ses yeux. Ce qu'il fit, malgré lui, par curiosité.

\- P-Pardon.. ? Je ne comprends pas..  
\- Je vais te faire miens, tu seras à moi seul, et personnes d'autre. Eren. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'obsèdes, jours et nuits. J'ai même mit ma vie en jeux pour te sauver lorsque Annie à failli te bouffer pitoyablement. Je t'ai prit sous mon aile lorsque d'autre voulaient te voir mort à cause de ton pouvoir. Suis-je fou ? Peut-être bien. Mais, à partir de cet instant, chaque parcelles de ton corps, chaque cheveux, ta vie, ton âme, tu n'as plus aucunes liberté.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Rivaille arracha au plus jeune un cris de douleur aigu lorsque celui-ci mordu son épaule à sang. Les larmes aux yeux, ses mains s'agrippèrent avec force dans le dos du plus grand qui prit cela comme de la provocation.

\- Arrêtez.. Je ne veux pa-Ah !

Ses protestations se firent étouffer par un cris de surprise lorsque des mains expertes vinrent pincer ses tétons pendant que plus haut, son oreille se fit mordre tendrement, presque sensuellement. Son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement glissèrent lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses chevilles puis le sol. Par pure geste de pudeur, Eren ferma ses jambes mais Rivaille ne fut pas de cet avis et les lui écarta lentement avec sa main libre. Il avait ainsi une vue sur l'érection du plus jeune, sourire victorieux.

\- Eren, dois-je comprendre que je ne te laisses pas indifférent ?  
\- … R-Rivaille..

La caporal prit alors le membre raidit de son captif en main le stimulant avec une vitesse lente calculé qui eu pour effet de faire cambrer le plus jeune qui se redressa, lui faisant face.

\- C'est plutôt rapide, chuchota Rivaille qui secoua sa main enduit d'un liquide blanc.  
\- Je.. Je suis désolé ! Je ne comprends pas !  
\- Tu ne comprends rien de toute façon, ne sais-tu pas ce que tu viens de rejeter sur ma main ?  
\- Je suis désolé.. Je ne sais pas...  
\- Tu es désespérant, sale gosse.

Eren qui c'était appuyé sur ses coudes regarda avec interrogation, pourquoi il se sentait si bien ? Il ne vit pas le deuxième coup venir. Sans prévenir, un doigt humide glissa dans son intimité. « Que.. ça fait mal.. qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! » Suivit d'un deuxième alors que de sa main libre, le plus vieux avait passé la jambe gauche de Eren par dessus son épaule. Il appuya son front contre celui de son homologue avant de chuchoter.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes le plaisir que je te donnes ?

Pour seul réponse, un soupire légèrement saccadé, partagé entre la douleur et un plaisir encore inconnu lui répondit. L'antre chaude que les doigts de Rivaille exploraient sentirent bientôt cet anneau de chaire se décontracter, Levi était nul en cuisine, mais pour ces choses la, il savait quand il serait prêt. Sa main gauche s'occupait de masturber son protégé pendant que l'autre il le préparait « gentiment ». La jambe du plus jeune étant sur son épaule, Levi inclina légèrement sa tête sur le coté puis ouvrit la bouche. La réaction de Jaeger fut immédiate.

\- Sil-vous-plait.. Ne me mordez pas..Capo- !

Pour seule réponse, l'étau sur son tibia se referma avec une vitesse lente, calculé, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse en couinant de plus bel. Le plus vieux n'en tint pas compte et le regardait de travers, léchant sans ménagement d'un aire mauvais le sang qui couler de cette blessure « affective ». Un Caporal possessif. Laissant sa jambe, il rapporta son attention sur ses doigt qu'il retira avec lenteur de l'antre d'un Eren peu coopératif. Pour le calmer, il fit pression sur son membre tandis que de sa main, maintenant libre, il déboutonna sa chemise laissant apparaître alors un torse blanc magnifiquement sculpté par des années d'entrainements. Mais aussi, parsemé de cicatrices ou encore, des marques de la tenue tridimensionnelle. Gardant toujours son membre en main, il se pencha sur Eren, collant son torse bouillant au siens puis, vint mordre sa clavicule. Jaeger regarda derrière son future « amant » sans vraiment y voir quelque chose, car sa vision troublé par ses larmes l'en empêché. Le souffle coupé, il eu même du mal à gémir. De près, Eren trouva que son Caporal était grand, et beau. Paroles, qu'il regretta bien vite lorsque celui-ci vint tout près de ses lèvres. Un doux baisé, c'est ce qu'attendait le brunet en fermant les yeux qui fut bien vite ramené à la réalité. Car Rivaille ne connaissait peut-être pas le mot « douceur ». Ses lèvres blanches se posèrent alors sur celles de Eren, savourant quelques instants ces deux morceaux de chaires, puis il tira sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents et serra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la fine peau se déchirer. Eren fronça les sourcils en prenant sur lui, sous le regard attentif d'un Rivaille plutôt sadique. Il finit par lécher sa lèvre avec une sensualité avant d'allonger l'humain titanesque. Mots étranges.

\- Eren. Mords toi la langue.

Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais hais bientôt sa naïveté car le plus vieux entra sans prévenir en lui, brusquement, lui arrachant un cris mal contenue. Dieu que ça faisait mal, mais c'était tellement bon en même temps. Pour ne pas blesser Eren, Rivaille ne bougea pas. Oubliant sa propre douleur dû à l'étroitesse de l'adolescent, il vint caresser la joue du plus jeune avec tendresse.

\- R-Rivaille.. ça fait mal..  
\- Je sais bien, mais tu verras, tout iras mieux dans quelques instants.

Plaçant ses mains sous les genoux de Jaeger afin de le tenir fermement, il mit à l'épreuve la souplesse du garçon en collant ses jambes contre son torse tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui avant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui. Instinctivement, Eren entoura son cou de ses bras alors que de son coté, l'autre vint passer son bras sous son aisselle et referma sa main sur son omoplates de façon à venir le plaquer contre lui alors que sa main libre se posa fermement sur son rein.

\- Écoutes Eren.

\- J'ordonne, tu obéis. Compris ? Tout iras bien si tu suis mes conseils.

Sur ce dernier mot, il souleva Eren et se déplaça brutalement sous le brunet qui fut surpris lorsqu'il s'assit sur Rivaille, le membre de celui-ci presque entièrement en lui. « » Des étoiles dansèrent devant les yeux de Eren, qui pleurait silencieusement de douleur. Les lèvres du Caporal, tracèrent une ligne humide le long de son épaule.

\- Qu'es-ce qui ce passe le mioche.. Tu es bien silencieux. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?  
 **  
**L'autre ne répondit pas.

\- Qu'es-ce qui ce passe, hein ? Eren. Bouge un peu.  
\- C.. C'est impossible.. R-Rivaille..

Le Caporal ne fut malheureusement, encore et toujours, pas de cet avis. Il prit de chaque coté, les fesses du plus jeune et les lui écarta légèrement de façon à ce qu'il glisse encore un peu.

\- AH ! Impossible !  
\- Tu as entendus ce que j'ai dit, non ? Souffla-il en venant poser une main sur la nuque de Eren.

Rivaille s'assit en tailleur tandis que son captif entreprenait des mouvements de haut en bas, gémissant des « Caporal » « Rivaille ». Jusqu'à que Eren craque. Tentant de feindre la vigilance de son « bourreau » à moitié hypnotisé par le plaisir, il tenta de se lever, fuir. L'oeil vif, Levi n'était pas dupe pour autant. Il posa sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune, et l'inclina vers le bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eren ?  
\- Ngh ! Je n'en peux plus !

Lorsqu'il retomba sur son membre gorgé de désir, Eren fut frappé en pleine prostate. Le désir fut extrême pour les deux car, Eren se mit à trembler, resserrant ses muscles internes autour du membre de Rivaille, l'envoyant vaguer dans un autre monde. Si personnes n'avaient entendus le cri d'Eren, c'était un miracle.

Eren ouvrit les yeux, à ses cotés, Rivaille lui tourné le dos. Tout lui revint. C'est vraie ils avaient couchés ensembles. Il essaya de se redresser, mais le plus vieux se retourna brusquement en serrant Eren dans ses bras. Il n'était pas pas disposé à laisser sa conquête s'en aller. Le caporal semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Ses traits d'habitude lasse, semblait doux. Eren tendit sa main et caressa la joue puis les cheveux de son hôte avec une infinie douceur. Il aimait réellement Rivaille, mais était-ce réciproque ? Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fermant les yeux, émergeant d'un sommeil plus que profond.

 **[...]**

-Eren.. ?  
\- B-Bonjours Rivaille.. Vous avez b-  
\- Shuut..

Les lèvres de Rivaille allèrent chercher celles de Jaeger, qui répondit à son appel tout aussi passionnément. Leurs langues se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent, ce fut un long baiser qui les mirent hors d'haleine, de bon matin. Ce fut Rivaille qui cessa en premier, secoué par un sursaut.

\- Eren.. je sens de vibrations.  
-P-Pardon ?  
\- Habilles toi, et vite.

Le plus calmement possible, sans rien dire de plus, Rivaille envoya au visage de Eren, ses habits. Que faisait-il ? Lorsque tout deux furent enfin habillé, Hanji entra dans la chambre sans frapper, chose que Rivaille lui aurait fait payer amèrement si elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots.

\- LES TITANS !  
\- Heh ? Ici ? Mai-  
\- Eren, pas le temps de bavasser on décampe d'ici ! Coupa Hanji la bave aux lèvres. I Titans de 20 mètres dehors, il faut filer ! Sachant que Rivaille n'est pas apte à ce battr-  
\- Ferme la Hanji ! Coupa Rivaille en revêtant sa tenue Tridimensionnelle, Je ne serais pas un boulet pour vous, surtout pas moi. Idiote ! Eren, dépêches toi si tu ne veux pas crever, et ne passes pas en forme Titan si je ne te le dis pas !

Enfilant leurs capes vertes aux ailes de la liberté, malgré qu'il boitait, Rivaille prit la tête de l'expédition en vue de rejoindre la salle d'à coté, ou leurs armes attendant sagement d'être utilisé. Il remarqua le boitillement de Eren et se maudit. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ? C'était un putain de caprice du destin !

Dans un bruit métallique, Hanji Levi et Eren s'armèrent, lorsque l'œil d'un Titan un peu trop curieux, vint les regarder, puis une mains traversa le mur épais.

\- Hah,ah, ah ! Encore un peu et tu nous attrapais ! Cria Hanji en tranchant les doigts du Titan. Rivaille, il faut sortir d'ici, ou nous ne pourrons pas fuir, même nous battre !  
\- Je sais bien, bordel ! Mais je ne peux pas courir, et les écuries sont loin, laissez moi ici, je m'occuperais de ceux qui m'attaqueront, déguerpissez, c'est un ordre !  
\- Heichou !  
\- Ta gueule Eren, et dépêche toi de partir avec Hanji !

Encore une fois, Eren était confronté à deux options. Faire confiance en son Caporal, ou se faire confiance. Le désastre avec l'escouade Levi, lui revint en tête. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne voulait perdre des personnes chers à ses yeux. Surtout Rivaille.

\- Dégage Eren ! Beugla Rivaille en le poussant à coup de pied.

A contre cœur, et un mauvais pressentiment , Eren laissa Rivaille et prit le direction des écurie avec Hanji, qui ne dit rien le long du trajet. Elle aussi pensait comme lui ?  
Durant le trajet , des cris, des hurlements, le sang, la peur, tout n'était plus qu'un cauchemar. Eren voulait se réveiller.

Les chevaux étaient encore la, ils les montèrent accompagnés par quelques survivants. Sortant à vive allure, ils quittèrent bien vite l'endroit assiégé par 4 titan tous amassé au même endroit. LEVI.  
Eren tira violemment sur les rennes de faisant demi tour, sous le regard impuissant de Hanji, qui en fit de même.

\- Tu as un plan Eren ?!  
\- Aucuns ! Mais je comptes protéger le Caporal, par touts les moyens ! Même si je dois en mourir, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie une fois, je ne serais pas tranquille si il mourrait ici !  
\- Bien parlé ! Je t'accompagnes donc aux portes de la mort, Eren ! Tu sais que l'on pourrait mourir, tu en es conscient ?  
\- Comme la si souvent dit Jean, je suis un suicidaire. Mais je ne mourrais pas, car je vais tous les exterminer, jusqu'aux derniers !  
\- Hum !

Le plus jeune prit la tête, bien décidé à sauver son Levi. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans les ruines du château. Un environnement propice pour le maniement de leurs attirails. Dans un bruit métallique, Eren appuya sur son arme qui le propulsa en l'aire. Un premier Titan fut abattue, un deuxième, puis un troisième par Hanji qui ne cessait de jouer avec le feu. Elle était passé à quelques centimètres de la bouche béante d'un Titan qui tomba lourdement au sol, la nuque arraché. Bon sang, ou était Levi ? Était-il déjà dans le ventre d'un titan ?

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

\- HANJI ! Là-bas !

Sans en dire plus, Eren se précipita en avant. Levi était en très mauvaise posture. Un titan l'avait empoigné, la tête en bas, et lui tirait le jambe, comme pour l'arracher. Un cri de fureur monta le long de la gorge sèche de l'adolescent qui crue avoir le cœur arrachait lorsque le Titan le regarda en lâchant la jambe du plus vieux.

\- E-Eren ?! Qu'est-ce que.. Tu fais la ! DEGAGE ! Je ne veux pas que tu.. vois ça ! BORDEL VA T-EN !

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça, alors que, je peux te sauver ! Rétorqua t-il en oubliant de le vouvoyer.

Le bras titanesque amena lentement le corps du Caporal dans sa bouche. Un crie déchirant, de désespoirs, de rage, sortie de la bouche d'Eren. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il ne fallait plus hésiter. Il fallait foncer.

\- FONCE EREN ! Hurla Hanji qui avait déstabilisé le détenteur de Levi en lui coupant ses talons d'Achille, étant maintenant à genoux.

Eren ne perdit pas de temps, il sauta jusqu'à la bouche du grand Titan en là lui ouvrant en grand. Une odeur horrible le prit à la gorge, il tendit sa main vers son Caporal qui se faisait « avaler »

\- Je te tiens !  
\- Imbécile.. On crèvera tout les deux alors.

 **[ … ]**

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Heh.. ? Que.. Un rêve ?  
\- Putain Eren, tu gémis beaucoup en dormant, dors où je t'expulse du lit.  
\- Ha.. pardon, je suis désolé... Rivaille ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai fait un rêve, horrible. J'espère ne jamais le vivre en vrai.  
\- J'ai entendu, tu m'as même réveillé plusieurs fois. Dors maintenant.  
\- Ha.. pardon, je suis désolé.. Rivaille ? Répéta le jeune soldat.  
\- Quoi encore ?! C'est la dernière fois, je te préviens, après, je t'assommes !  
\- Je vous aimes Caporal.

* * *

Je ne sais aps trop quoi en penser de cette fanfic mais bon ... Une petite review ? Cette fan fic sera la seule de Sgingeki no Kyojin, malheureusement. Brefouille ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017, bonne année, bonne santé et tout le tralala!

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
